The Catalyst
by storygirlwhose18
Summary: Bella Swan, a Caster, moves to Forks after her last 'debacle' with her magic. Once there, she meets Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. But when Alice tests her control and every obstacle is pulling them apart from one another, what will Bella do? Is she strong enough to ignore the pull? Will she have to leave Alice and the others so they won't get hurt?
1. The Beginning of a Very Long Journey

**Chapter One - The Beginning**

I could see my reflection staring back at me in the windshield, my eyes had gone dark as my last 'debacle' had left me feeling a little more than restless. Looking back on the mess that I had caused, the inexplicable damage to those families, I couldn't believe how much my powers had grown. Even I did not know I could cause so much damage. What would Austiria think? Austiria would probably be jumping for joy, no doubt. She was always one for violence, being a dark caster herself. Luckily, for me, she wasn't there tonight. It could've been a lot worse than just me had she been present and, no doubt, she would have left more damage in her wake.

Saraline shifted in the seat next to me, her wet boots making me cringe as they connected and squeaked across the interior of my vehicle. I could hear the rain pitter patter on the roof, a steady drum that brought ease into my bones and droopiness to my eyes. We still had 10 miles to go before we reached our destination and I was becoming restless. I knew that it was because of the pent up dark magic that seeped throughout my veins and ran like tar to my heart. I could feel the monster inside me, pushing and pulling, begging to be set free once again. But no, not now, I'd opened that cage about 4,500 miles back, in the opposite direction, and I wasn't about to fuck up yet again so soon.

It would have to come out eventually. This was just the calm before another storm. I had grown to accept this part of myself long ago and I had become accustomed to my little 'outbursts' here and there. This time had been different though. I had hurt someone; a child. And I could not simply let it go as I had done time and time again. This time my power was different. The flavors of it had been darker and, hours after, I could still feel it coursing through my veins begging for release.

It was her, no doubt. My 'dream girl' as I had so creatively named her. She was, is, the one bringing me to my downfall. How fitting it is for me to fall for someone who drives me crazy. Literally. I could see the glorious dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep I had been getting since she first started coming to 'see' me over a hundred years ago. It started when I was but a child. I believed she even came to me when I was a baby, in the crib, but I cannot be certain. The earliest memory I have of her is on my 6th birthday. It had been a terrifyingly vivid dream and it still gave me chills thinking about it to this day.

_Her hair, strewn across her face so I could not make out a detail, was wet with sweat and blood. She clutched heartedly by her sides to the terrible hospital garment they had put her in. The straps, used to hold her down, on her arms and legs bit into her flesh. Blood seeped between her thighs as it cascaded down from the bite marks the heavy straps made on her legs. She could feel the doctor pry her lips open, the will to fight back gone now, before placing the horrible tasting metal bar between her teeth. She could hear him tell his nurse to spike the amount of electricity up and in turn her pulse spiked. She knew what would happen now. Her body, her beautifully bruised and battered body, bowed up off the table as shots of electricity coursed through her small, trembling frame._

I could not bear to look at her any longer but I found myself unable to look away. And anyway, it was impossible to try and stop the scene. My dream girl came to me and showed me what she wanted to show me and I was powerless to stop her. I watched as she was tortured, slowly and surely, by people who were trying to 'help' her. I was with her that night and all the nights before and after that; even when I did not want to be. She kept me locked in a vice grip; even when she didn't mean to. I am irrevocably hers; Forever.

And I don't even know her.


	2. Shadows

**Shadows | Chapter Two**

**Authors Note: Okay, so I realize that I wrote this chapter differently and its because I have a better feel for the story now than I did yesterday. I think I'll continue with this, though I don't know how long it will be or when I'll be able to update because I'm super busy. I run an RPG on Tumblr called Total War and that takes up a lot of my time but I'll also be starting college soon (in the next couple of weeks) and its in the evening because I'm still in high school during the day. **

**Bella is alone in the beginning and this might change later. I've left the pictures of what I think they'd all look like on my profile. I understand that this is a bit rocky right now but I hope the writing will get better as I go. **

**Also, Shadow will play a very big part in this story. **

**Happy Reading. **

The rain pelted down against the roof of Bella's spacious home with enough force that she was almost concerned. She'd always liked Forks, Washington because of its weather. There was something electric, magical, about this place. It made her, a Caster, feel the power rushing through her veins more acutely than normal. You'd think she wouldn't want that because of her 'history' with certain aspects of her magic but you'd be quite wrong. Magic was her life force, it kept her from aging, and being in this wonderful place kept her feeling youthful. The wilderness was unlike any other place she'd been before and, though she'd lived here countless times, she still found it remarkably beautiful. The greenery, the wildlife, the picturesque landscape was a pleasure as always but it was the increased edginess and lively feeling that she liked more than anything.

There were certain places where Casters could 'feel' the magic in the air. If a place inhibited Casters at the time or if they did in past histories then a Caster, such as herself, could feel the distinct 'residue' of the magic used. A particularly strong Caster or a Natural, such as Bella, could pick up on it more keenly then a regular Caster could. She always tended to stay close to places where the rain was normal since she had a particular influence on the rain itself. Bella could manipulate it to her advantage in a fight, she could chose when she wanted it to rain and when she wanted it to be sunny but it usually depended on her moods since she had not mastered enough control yet to simply will it to rain or be not. If she was in a particularly bad mood then it would storm for days on end until said mood had passed. It was raining when Bella came into Forks earlier and she couldn't be sure if that was because of her and her thoughts of her dream girl or if it was a natural occurrence. She'd decided early on in life, when she developed this power that she wouldn't pay too much attention to it since she felt what she felt and she couldn't stop from feeling a certain way no matter how hard she tried or wanted to. Bella could calm down, which would alter the pattern of the rain to a slower course, but it would still be raining if she felt bad and that seemed to be most of the time lately. In the present time, it was pouring.

She couldn't get a good grasp on the inkling darkness she felt inside to calm down. It seemed as though, now that she was here at home, she could not rest as she wanted to. Something was out there, calling to her, and though she refused to allow herself to follow it, or them, the nagging in her mind would not stop. Someone, or something, was here and she'd already given into her stupid indulging wonder if it was the dream girl. It wasn't impossible that the dream girl was real, no; but Bella would not, should not, get her hopes up. If she were to be let down, if the dream girl wasn't the one calling to her, then Bella don't know how much control she would have. Bella would no doubt be angry if it wasn't her and she'd be fairly disappointed which could lead to a couple of unsavory things for the small, but undeserving, population of Forks.

Besides, Bella didn't have time to go chasing after a dream person at the moment. She needed to rest, or at least try, so that she could have enough control to get through the day of mindless beings she would no doubt meet tomorrow in school. She hated high school, hated to repeat it again and again, but it couldn't be helped. Physically, Bella looked about 17 years old and it would've been strange for her to not attend Forks High. Therefore, she had to go; no matter how much she detested it.

Shifting onto her side in the freshly made bed, Bella caught sight of shadow next to her. The wolves eyes staring back at her were a deep bluish-green and they held her own without fear or ridicule. Shadow was a constant in Bella's life, never to die or grow old, and he served her very well. His fur was a startling white tonight, the darkness from earlier had faded, and his eyes held a fierce emotion inside them, much like Bella's own. He could feel the pull too, no doubt. He felt everything that she could, after all.

"Who is it, Shadow? Is it her? Is she here?" Bella's lilting, melody of a voice surrounded the space of the quiet room. Shadow took a deep breath and blew it out in a big huff as if to say 'How should I know'. Huffing at the large fluff ball lying beside her, Bella quieted down and contemplated the story she had come up with earlier on the way to Forks. She was certain the plan was perfect and the humans would not ask much of her once she told them the reason she'd moved to Forks. They would simply let her be, like they always did, as they went on following the instinct that told them to stay away from her. It was different with everyone, of course. Some people had stronger instincts than most and it lead to interesting events when a human actually did approach her. Most of them stayed away from her but it couldn't be helped and it was better, for Bella, if they did stay away. She tended to hurt many of the people who got too close to her. Her blood, no matter how hard she fought it, was darker than it was light most days. Even now, simply lying here, she could feel it swirl and wait for a time when it would be allowed to be released again.

Watching as the shadows from the trees outside her window danced across her ceiling, Bella fell into a dreamless sleep with her hands curled in Shadows fur.


End file.
